


Unlimited Talk, Text, and Sext

by Saerandipity707 (xblackrequiemx)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, MC is a little bit of a fem!dom, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Super Consensual, Voice Kink, We Love Consent, also Ray is the sweetest bean, awkward Ray, because in a game about chatting and messaging there can't NOT be phone sex, but mostly super cute Ray, masturbating with gloves??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xblackrequiemx/pseuds/Saerandipity707
Summary: Based on that 1 in the a.m. phone call where one of your dialogue options is quite literally telling Ray to strip. (???) So of course, phone sex ensues.
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran & Reader, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186





	Unlimited Talk, Text, and Sext

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a phone call that happens in-game, so I used a few lines of direct dialogue, including Ray’s (adorable) reaction. See end notes for details about getting this call. Have fun. (:

When you’d agreed to this game testing arrangement, you hadn’t expected the developer to be so … charming.

Ray wasn’t really “charming” in the traditional, dashing, and charismatic sense. He was actually a little awkward, nervous, and unsure of himself—but he was also sensitive, earnest, and absolutely devoted to making you happy. You’d never met someone who went out of their way to cook for you or bring you flowers for no reason other than a whim. You were finding, more and more, that you were very driven to make the unconventional prince who had stumbled into your life happy, too.

It was getting harder and harder to describe the feelings between you two, but you were starting to get indications that what you both felt was a little … more.

You’d been there long enough now to learn his schedule. He usually signed into the messenger around noon to make sure you’d eaten the lunch he’d prepared for you. Even if he was too busy in the development room to visit you for the rest of the day, he usually took another break past midnight to call you, worried about it being inappropriate to visit your room so late. After a while, you found yourself staying up later and later. That was your first indication.

Today had been mostly routine, but you had started to feel tired hours ago. Whenever you got drowsy, you imagined Ray’s heartbroken expression when your phone would go to voicemail and he would realize he’d worked for too long. You couldn’t wait until lunch the next day to hear his voice again, either. Finally, when you felt your consciousness slipping, you gave in and made the call yourself.

He picked up on the first ring.

“It’s you,” he answered, the joy clear in his tone.

You tried to put a little more strength in your voice so as not to betray how tired you really were.

“Ray,” you said, voice just a little husky with exhaustion. “What are you doing at this hour?”

“I was thinking about you,” he admitted with a nervous laugh, and you couldn’t help the swooping feeling in your chest that followed. Maybe that was your second indication.

Your conversation continued fairly normally, as he asked what you preferred to eat for breakfast the next morning and how much he appreciated you trusting him. In your exhaustion, you struggled to pay attention to everything he was saying, but his voice as he rambled along about how he wished he could make you the happiest person in the world was so sweet and soothing, you couldn’t help but smile peacefully as you listened to him.

“How should I explain my feelings towards you?” he continued, humming a bit as he contemplated. “I wish I could bare my chest open wide for you.”

Your mind only barely registered what he’d said. You understood what he meant––that his feelings were so overwhelming he couldn’t put them into words, that he wished he could show you how strong his heart was beating whenever he spoke to you. Yet, you couldn’t help the thought that ran through your mind next.

“Okay, then let's start with stripping first.”

What should have been just a thought came tumbling out of your mouth instead. You sat up in your bed, embarrassed and a little more alert.

“Strip…?” Ray answered, sounding perplexed. “You don’t necessarily have to strip to open the chest….”

Relief came over you when you realized that your suggestive comment had gone completely over his head. He was still talking, oblivious to what you’d actually been thinking about.

“But I suppose even if I pull out my heart for you, it would be nothing but a ball of muscle fibers. I don’t think that’s enough to teach you how I feel about you….”

The response was so heartfelt and innocent, you couldn’t help but laugh.

Ray’s voice trailed off at the sound of your laughter, trying to figure out what he’d said that was so funny. There was a pause as understanding hit him just a little too late.

“O-oh, you meant…”

You could hear him stuttering on the other end and knew his face must be growing a warm shade of red, a habit of his you found utterly adorable. Although you had meant the stripping comment as a joke, you couldn’t help but tease him a little now that you could hear how flustered he was.

“If you want to know how I feel, you could open up my chest, too,” you suggested.

The shocked spluttering on the other end made it totally worth it.

You were definitely awake now. As he fought to reclaim his words, you thought you might press it a bit further.

“Hmm? Have you not thought about us doing that before?”

“N– I … no, I wasn’t thinking about it just now,” he said nervously.

_‘Just now.’ So you’ve thought about it before._

After this much time, you knew his tendency to skirt around your questions when he was afraid to tell you the full truth; he’d done it when you first got here and you asked him what exactly “Magenta” was. You weren’t blind to his obsession with you or the way he had to force his eyes not to linger in certain places when you were a little too close.

You smiled to yourself. You were honestly just joking before, but now that you’d heard that….

“Well, judging by your reaction, you _must_ be thinking about it now,” you pressed.

“ … It would be inappropriate to think about you that way,” he defended.

Slowly, you sat up on your bed, propping your arms on your knees as you got comfortable.

“Relax, Ray,” you coaxed him with a gentle voice. “There’s no harm in thinking.”

You shifted your weight on the bed, making sure the sound of you sliding against sheets was noticeable on the other end.

“So,” you started, “what sort of things would you imagine doing with me? Hypothetically speaking, of course.”

“Kiss you,” he blurted, a bit too quickly. You could almost feel him wince through the phone. Then he took a breath and started again, calmer. “I thought how I wanted to kiss you. In the garden….”

Your lips pulled into a small smile at the memory. You had imagined him kissing you on your walk in the garden, too. It was hard not to; the setting was so enchanting, it might as well have been pulled from a storybook. His flustered and confused reaction to each of your flirtatious comments back then was so cute. It made you want to take care of him and treat him so tenderly. But you had something else on your mind for right now.

“That’s a good start,” you hummed. “But what else?”

“Kiss you again,” he said simply, and you were sure that wasn’t itself a lie. “And … and again, and again, and again and–––”

“Where would you kiss me?” you interrupted, earning the nervous reaction you were hoping for. “That’s a lot of kisses. Where would you put all of them?”

“Umm, your cheek,” he answered cautiously. “Your cheeks … they’re so round and cute. I really want to … er, it makes me _think_ about kissing them. All the time.”

Despite the mischievous mood you were in, you couldn’t help the blush that rose to your cheeks as you imagined his gentle lips there. This wasn’t exactly what you had in mind, but it was still so, so sweet. You wondered how you got lucky enough to find someone like this, kind and doting and romantic enough for this to really be your own fairytale.

“Thinking about that makes me really happy,” you confessed. Then, before he could express his disbelief that you thought about him the same way, as he always did: “Where else?”

You heard him sigh wistfully.

“Your nose … and, ah, your forehead … and um, your … y-your lips… and …”

He grew quiet again, falling into strained silence. You got the feeling there was something he wanted to say but was holding back––probably for your sake.

“Ray,” you interrupted his thoughts with a gentle voice. “It’s okay. You have my permission to think whatever you want right now.”

“Are you sure?” he asked cautiously.

“Of course. We’re just thinking, remember?” You lowered your voice in a sultry tone. “Please. I want to know … everything that’s on your mind.”

“Y-your neck,” he blurted. You raised your eyebrows at the sudden outburst, but listened quietly as he continued. “I would k-kiss your neck, your collarbone, your chest, y-your breasts, your feet, the inside of your thighs, your–––”

He couldn’t finish after that, his breaths quavering a bit as he tried to control his thoughts. You laid back on your bed, taking in everything he’d just said and trying not to get too carried away imagining it yourself. You honestly didn’t expect him to say your breasts, but you certainly didn’t expect him to say your _feet,_ either. And yet, after listening to him spill the thoughts he’d surely been holding back all this time, something about the idea of laying with him and letting him kiss every part of you he could reach felt so … magical.

“Sorry, sorry,” he was saying now, voice a bit more collected, but just barely. “It’s a bit embarrassing to talk about….”

Your lips curled into a smirk.

“If it’s too embarrassing to talk about, would you rather just do it instead?”

You grinned devilishly as you listened to him stammer and stutter in response. You didn’t realize before tonight how much fun it was to tease him, but you figured you should take it easier on him for a moment.

“How about this: Would you rather I talk about what _I’d_ do to _you_ instead?” you proposed. “Hypothetically.”

There was a brief pause.

“I … Only if you wanted … to do things to me.”

“Mostly I’d want to do things _with_ you,” you clarified. “Can I tell you?”

“Y…yes,” he breathed, sounding like, for all the world, he must be dreaming.

You smiled.

“If it’s too much, say so,” you said. “But try to believe everything I say, at least.”

There was another silence, but rather than awkwardness, it was filled with anticipation. Although, now that you were at this point, you couldn’t help but feel nervous.

“I’d also want to kiss you,” you began. “I’d kiss your lips, and your nose, your cheeks. I’d kiss all the way down to your jaw. Maybe … I’d nip a little, if you like that….”

The way his breath hitched told you he did.

“I’d want to kiss your neck next…. Oh, but your shirt and jacket would get in the way, so they’d have to come off.”

As you described removing his jacket and unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt, you couldn’t quite believe how daring your words were. You were telling the truth, but it wasn’t as if you were actually doing any of these things right now. That made the words come easier as you continued to describe sucking lightly at his neck. Every breath the two of you shared through the phone felt electrified. When you heard how clearly aroused he was getting, you became bolder.

“I’d plant kisses all across your collarbone, run my hands over your chest,” you continued, feeling a jump in your stomach when you heard him release a heavy sigh in response. It was just enough to give you the courage to say what came next. “I’d rub your nipples next. … Would you like to have them sucked, too?”

The question threw him off guard; he hadn’t been expected to respond up until this point.

“I…” He held his breath, grasping for control over his voice again. “I’ve never done anything like that–––”

“Neither have I,” you responded quickly. “Would you like to have them sucked?”

You hadn’t meant the sharpness in your voice, but the slight whine he made at your demand as he admitted that _yes, he would like to have his nipples sucked,_ urged you both on. You took your time describing how you’d play with his nipples—licking and flicking and twisting—before gradually moving lower, kissing down to the waistband of his pants. The sound of increasingly ragged breaths in your ear told you that he was having a little trouble on the other end, and you wondered how far you should take this or if you should stop.

You let your voice trail off. For a few moments, the two of you just listened to each other breathe.

Then, you took a leap.

“Is this making you hard, Ray?”

He sighed roughly through his teeth.

“No,” he said. “I promise, I’m not–––”

“Well in that case, I’ll have to help you, won’t I?” you said. “Are your pants still on right now?”

“I, umm– I’m working in the computer room right now, so … yes?” he answered, clearly perplexed.

God, you couldn’t get over how oblivious and _cute_ he could be.

“Have you ever touched yourself before, Ray?” you asked, the saccharine tone you usually used with him returning to your voice. “It’s okay. I have.”

You thought you could hear the slightest moan tumble from his mouth and wondered what image just went through his mind.

“I … have,” he said. “But only a few times.”

“Did you think of me?”

“I’ve … thought …” He gulped. “I’ve wanted to, a lot lately. I just … It felt wrong to think about someone without them knowing.”

“I gave you permission earlier, didn’t I?” you said. “Would you do it again for me?”

The blush tinted your cheeks as you heard him mumbling to himself about whether or not this was happening and if it was okay for him to do this. He had a tendency to ramble like this, you had learned, as if completely forgetting the world around him while he tried to process his thoughts.

“Ray,” you coaxed. “Touch yourself for me. Go ahead. Feel yourself right now. And … imagine it’s my hands instead.”

His shaky breaths came loud through the phone, and immediately you heard the soft shifting of fabric as he palmed himself. Now that the two of you had gone this far, you really, _really_ couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Tell me what you’re doing to yourself,” you said, voice low and heavy again.

“T-touching myself,” he said simply.

“Are your pants on?”

“Yes.”

“How hard are you?”

“I– close,” he breathed, and you took that to mean he was semi-hard.

“Slide your pants down.”

He quickly obeyed, and you felt your mind grow foggier as you listened to the sound of belt buckles, buttons, and rustling fabric. You paid special attention to the hitches in his breath and small groans he was fighting to hold back. You would have to do something about that.

“Are your pants down?”

“Yes–––”

You let out a long sigh, letting him listen to the want in your breath for a few moments as you tried to picture what he must look like right now.

“I bet you look so lovely right now, Ray,” you mused. “You’d look so cute beneath me, pants down, shirt unbuttoned and chest open, that doe-eyed look in your eyes….”

You were nervous about how he’d respond to you calling him doe-eyed and saying he’d look cute–– _beneath_ you––but the whimpers you earned from him gave you more confidence. You had to remind yourself not to get too carried away with the image yourself.

“I need you to get yourself ready for me. Get yourself off,” you commanded. “...With the gloves _on_.”

_“A-ah….”_

God, you were going to have a hard time keeping your own breathing even if he kept making noises like that.

“You’d look so, so pretty,” you continued as you listened to him stroke himself and imagined his gloved hand wrapped around his dick. “Your flushed face—” He always blushed so easily, but right now he’d have his mouth wide open, which would look even prettier— “Your hair all messy and sweaty––” How you’d love to grab it— “All the lovely sounds coming from your pink lips—” _Make more of those sounds, louder–––_

“Ray,” you sighed, not even trying to hide the whine in your own voice. “I wish I could show you how beautiful you are…. I’d touch you like this. Use my mouth … run my tongue all around you … suck you off….”

He gave his loudest moan yet, and something animalistic came over you.

“God, the noises you make are so pretty,” you groaned. “I want to pin your hips down and do this to you all night long, just to hear you like this—”

You kept going, confessing all your filthy thoughts about kissing his cock, holding his wrists down as you pumped him, pulling his hair, scraping your teeth along his neck––– In all honesty, you weren’t quite ready for any of those things, but being able to play it out over the phone helped you distance yourself from the reality of the cute boy currently getting off to the thought of you. As he got more worked up, noisy, and out of breath, you only came up with more and more of these fantasies. Finally, you couldn’t take it anymore.

“How does it feel—” Your voice was rough, dark, and husky. “—to have my mouth on your cock?”

“So good- ah- so _sogood!_ ”

“Good boy,” you purred, but it wasn’t enough. “Can you let me hear what a good boy you are?”

You never knew someone’s moans could sound so sweet.

His orgasm hit him hard, enough that you wondered if someone could have heard him from outside his door. You listened to him moan over and over before sounds of pleasure became choked breaths. In the heavy silence that followed, you felt your heart rushing in your chest.

His breaths returned ragged, and you let him come down before you spoke again.

“…So, hypothetically, how would that feel?”

He released a heavy breath, and you wished so much you could see his blissed out face right now.

“Hypothetically wonderful.”

You laughed, but now that you were done, you were starting to feel the shame of what the two of you had just shared.

“Umm … sorry,” you said sheepishly. “Are you still going to bring me breakfast tomorrow?”

You listened to the sound of him refastening his pants and the stretch of leather as he removed his gloves. _Oops._ Those were probably a mess right now.

“Of course,” he answered, and you were thankful for how natural he sounded. “Did you want rice or bread on the side?”

“Anything is fine. Thank you,” you said, unable to think quite clearly. Despite not having done anything to yourself throughout all of that, you were starting to feel tired again. “Are you … are you all right? With everything just now, I mean.”

“Oh … I– well, I guess I need to clean up a bit….”

His awkward stammering was back now, but it didn’t sound as if he regretted anything. You held the phone close to your ear as you relaxed into the bed.

“I meant, would you want to do it again?”

“Ah … y-yes,” he said. “That is … if you want to do it again?”

You let out a weak giggle. Your mind was starting to fade, but you were glad he was still acting like the same old Ray.

“Of course I do,” you said. “Next time, you can just come here.”

You couldn’t hear if he gave any kind of response, but you imagined his beautiful eyes going wide in surprise and pink tinting his ears.

“Don’t worry,” you added. “We’ll take it slow.”

“Okay,” he affirmed, and you could hear the smile in his voice. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Good night, my princess.”

The call ended, and you were left alone with his last words echoing in your mind. As you drifted off to sleep, you thought maybe those words alone were the most beautiful sound you’d heard all night.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to get this phone call in-game, it’s an outgoing call to Ray in the early morning hours of Another Story Day 4, after the 00:16 chat “I Keep Thinking of You.” I got it at literally 1 a.m. when I was already dead tired and it kept me up at night, so I wrote this instead and still haven’t moved on with my life.
> 
> Anyway I love Ray.


End file.
